1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to axle removal tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved axle wedge removal tool assembly whereupon the same aligns an associated impact tool with a forward blunt end of an axle stud for subsequent removal of the wedge relative to the stud and hub housing of the wheel assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various impact type tools for particular applications is well known in the prior art. The removal of an axle wedge relative to a hub housing in surrounding relationship to one of a series of axle studs aligns and secures the hub housing an axle stud grouping in a relative secure relationship. In subsequent removal of the hub housing and axle in an automotive environment and in particular in use of industrial type trucks, the removal of the wedge has been performed by impacting the axle stud with a suitable tool, such as a sledge hammer. The use of such sledge hammers, while subjecting a user to personal injury and harm, has also the effect of deforming an associated axle stud upon an imprecise impacting of the tool relative to the stud. The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by particularly aligning and maintaining alignment an impact tool relative to an axle threaded stud and positioning such a tool interiorly of the external threaded portion of the stud. Examples of prior art impact tools may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,178 to Maxim utilizing an impact tool that is formed with a forwardly oriented projecting end, whereupon impacting the tool directs the projected end to a target work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,492 to Lockhart sets forth a multi-legged alignment jig that positions a centrally positioned punch relative to a surface to provide a centering depression relative to that surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,034 to Carver provides a tool for forming apertures whereupon impacting of a rearwardly extending housing directs an impacting punch to a predetermined position within a work piece to form the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,274 to Lindstedt, et al., provides a punching device that a positioned and secured interiorly of a housing to enable the punching of a work piece upon initial alignment of the housing relative to the work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,278 to Gidlund provides a power operated tool formed with a shoulder to direct impact forwardly of the tool with a biasing unit to mitigate shock waves resulting from use of the tool.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved axle wedge removal tool assembly which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.